Stolen Chances
by shashaway
Summary: Times of when Guren is involved with the Hiragis.
1. Mahiru

_**Loosely based on the light novels and canon.**_

 _ **Just an excuse to make a story in which all Hiragi siblings want Guren except for Shinoa.**_

* * *

 **Notes**

Whoops, this story is hard to write. Quite fun to write, though.

There are three parts of this story.

* * *

 **MAHIRU**

"As a person that the esteemed Hiragi Mahiru betrayed her family for, you are disappointing." Leaning on the wall was a white-haired alpha, condescending smirk curled on his lips.

"Don't talk to Guren-sama like that!" Dark blue eyes narrowed, even as Sayuri fretted about Shigure's bruised wrist.

Shinya shrugged. "I'm saying the truth." He glanced at the dark-haired boy sitting on the chair. "I thought that you would stand Seishiro for your aides, but you didn't. It doesn't matter how much physical prowess you have, your mental is weak."

Guren gritted his teeth, knuckles white from holding onto the armrest. Mind, kept replaying what happened minutes ago. How close was he to lose Shigure. That he couldn't even stand up to protect her from Seishiro's hands. And the only reason she was saved, because Shinya protected her.

Not him.

"I wonder..." Shinya muttered, "If you're worth for Mahiru to lose her life for." The boy walked to the infirmary door. "Because for now, I think you're not worth for Shinoa-chan to lose her sister for."

Silence reigned the infirmary after Shinya left. Both Sayuri and Shigure stared at their master nervously.

Because those words of Shinya's parting shot? Hit the nails deeply.

* * *

He'd been followed.

Of course, as Ichinose, it was expected for him to be a target of assassination. This person, however, was quite unusual.

"Shigure, Sayuri, I have errands for you to do."

Both perked up, listening attentively for what he said. He knew how much they didn't want to leave him alone, but some matters were more important than even his life.

He waited until his troublesome bodyguards not on sight. "Saitou," Guren called.

In front of him was a young man in suit, with dull eyes and benign smile. How deceptive that look, since Saito was inhuman. "Greetings."

"Cut the crap," Guren said. "Why are you here for?"

"How rude," He chuckled. "I came to ask your cooperation, of course," Saitou said. "The war between the Hyakuya Sect and Hiragi will escalate further. You, as the heir of Ichinose, I wonder which side will you take?"

"My father is the head of Ichinose, not me."

"Of course," He agreed. "But you have to admit your father is weak, Guren-sama."

Purple eyes narrowed. Saitou had the gall to say that to his face. For Guren, his father wasn't weak. He simply had to do what he could for the survival of Moon Demon Company. "Mahiru had finished the cursed gears. There's no need for me to be involved."

"She did." Saitou tilted his head. "But there's also another experiment she did. The Seraph of the End with the Hyakuya Sect."

Guren froze. He remembered once when he was tangled on her bed, Mahiru talked about Seraphs. Of their wings and immense power.

"It's only a matter of time until the vampires get into the fray." Saitou offered his hand. "Will you take my side in this war?"

"Fuck off," He said instead.

Saitou laughed. "Until next time, Guren-sama."

Guren stood on the street, wondering of what Mahiru had done.

* * *

For Guren, Mahiru was his sun. Bright and full of ambition. Her graceful stance compelling people to follow her lead.

And she, the alpha daughter and the main heir of Hiragi chose him, a lowly born omega from Ichinose.

Days they spent together were sparse, in silence. The only people who knew were his aides, and both of her siblings, Shinya and Shinoa.

In those times, she expressed how much she wanted to be with him. How much hatred she had with the Hiragi family. How much she wanted to bring them down.

The hatred that matched his.

But in the end the choice she made to betray her family was also the choice she made to leave him forever.

* * *

 _Shinya stood across of him. "Do you know what Mahiru is doing?"_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"She'd been discreet. She wouldn't even tell Shinoa-chan. I wonder what is it about."_

 _Guren agreed. These past few months, little by little there was something changed. Mahiru had always been secretive, but she'd been more elusive than usual._

 _Purple eyes glanced at the white haired boy. Mahiru and Shinya's relationship was strange. They weren't close in a sense, but they told each other everything and had some kind of trust between them that stemmed from the same hatred for the Hiragi family. While he knew Shinya didn't approve of the relationship between Guren and Mahiru, but he still kept silent about it. As to why, Guren didn't know._

 _"I don't know," Guren said._

 _The blue eyes pierced his. "I guess so," The boy said. He turned his eyes toward the ashen haired girl standing on the examination ground. "We'll know in time."_

* * *

 _The war started at his supposed fight with Seishiro._

 _Blood seeped the examination ground, and there she stood. With her long ashen hair and the sword on her hand._

 _"Mahiru." Guren called. "What are you doing?"_

 _The girl turned her head. Her expression turned soft at his sight. "Something I have to." Mahiru touched his cheek. "Humanity is in peril, Guren."_

 _"... And killing?"_

 _"Sacrifices have to be made." She caressed the blade on her hand. "Guren, this is a cursed gear that I've completed. For our survival."_

 _The sword was dark, immense waves of power agitated him. He saw what she could do with that sword, the fallen students dead on the ground._

 _"But I haven't finished, there's another thing I have to do," She said. "I'm sorry."_

 _He choked. "You'll leave, just like that?"_

 _"You know I'll do anything for you. To protect you, to ensure your survival." The brown eyes stared his in regret. "Even if it means we have to part."_

 _She kissed him, deeply. As if her heart was breaking, just like his._

 _"I love you." She smiled. Then she was gone with Saitou in tow._

* * *

 _The next time he met her was the week after Hiragi declared her betrayal._

 _She was just as beautiful. Tired, but still as strong as she always was. That evening, they reacquainted with each other bodies. Him, holding onto her and smelling her scent. The alpha caressed his hair, as she told him the things happened in their separation._

 _Her tongue twisted with his, saying 'I love you' over and over. Her tears mingled with his, even as they tried to imprint each other's face in their memories forever._

 _She gave him the sword, Asuramaru. Smiling softly, then Mahiru was gone._

 _The next day Shinya called him telling Mahiru was found dead._

* * *

Guren missed her.

He remembered her soft voice, the warmth as she held him in her arms, the brown eyes he loved so much.

He always admired her strength. Her drive to get what she wanted, even if it brought her to her demise. Even if in the end she left him forever.

And he didn't need Shinya to tell him how coward Guren actually was.


	2. Shinya

**SHINYA**

"Kureto suspected you," Shinya said. "After all, you're alive even if the students are dead."

The purple orbs stared impassively at the sky. "Why?"

"The day when Hyakuya Sect attacked the school, I told him I was protecting you at the time," The blue eyes flickered briefly at him. "However after her death, Kureto must have realized that I couldn't be beside you at the time. After all if I were, I would have known Mahiru was the one killed the student." Shinya snorted. "Although ironically I still knew Mahiru was the traitor."

"Doesn't that mean you're considered a traitor?"

"Kureto thought so. Then again, it wouldn't matter. It's you that he's interested in."

Over the window on the third floor was Kureto, looking over the courtyard.

* * *

The day arrived.

Kureto stood in the middle of the gym. His servant, an elite beta from the Sangu family by his side.

"Kureto-sama! This boy is really weak!" Mito said. Her eyes wide as she stared the sword on Kureto's hand. Beside her, Goshi groaned. It seemed the both of them convinced Guren was going to die.

Kureto ignored them. "Prepare to die, Ichinose." And he thrusted his sword.

Oh hell, Guren thought. There was no way around to escape this.

Quickly, he took his sword and blocked the attack. Undeterred, Kureto attacked again one after another. But it didn't matter for Guren, he was after all on par with Mahiru, the strongest child of Hiragi. Guren blocked all Kureto's attacks, and when Kureto took a step back while throwing a talisman, Guren cut it in half. His sword aimed straight at Kureto's chest.

But Kureto kicked Guren's sword, which he avoided, and took a step back. Their eyes stared each other's unflinching.

The gym fell silence. Both Mito and Goshi gaped, while Shinya grinned as he leaned on the wall.

"I see," Kureto muttered. "This is the strength of the next head of Ichinose." The brown eyes looked at him coldly. "It seems that I have no choice."

Needles after needles were thrown from five sides, and Guren felt his vision turned black.

* * *

He didn't know how many days had passed.

Then again, these methods of torture wouldn't affect him.

"Work with me, Ichinose Guren," Kureto said. "You're strong, unlike your father. Being my subordinate will raise your status."

"… It isn't as if I have a choice."

"You don't," He agreed. "Release him," He told his servant.

But Guren already freed himself from the rope.

While figuratively, he was still tied to Kureto's hands.

* * *

When he came back to school, everyone treated him differently. Sayuri worried her lips, Shigure was ramrod straight from tension.

He, after all, became the subordinate of Hiragi Kureto.

Except for Seishiro, who barged to his face angrily. "Don't think even though you're that Kureto's slave, that you weren't a trash." He spat on the ground. "I don't care what Kureto is doing, I do what I want."

Guren stepped forward.

"Oi, rat!" He tried to grab Guren's shoulder, but Guren was faster. His left hand blocked the attack while his other hand put a talisman on Seishiro's neck.

"Seishiro-sama," Guren spoke to his ear. "I have a message from Hiragi Tenri-sama."

The boy tensed. "What is it?"

"It seems Kureto-sama was in league with Mahiru-sama," Guren lied. "As to why, we still have to investigate."

"Why would you tell me?"

"… Hiragi Tenri-sama thinks of you quite highly. He doesn't trust both Kureto-sama and Shinya-sama."

"Are ordered to monitor them?"

"Yes I am." Guren breathed softly.

Interestingly, Seishiro blushed. "Well, I guess I'll help you out."

"Thank you, Seishiro-sama." He smiled, the violet eyes stared at Seishiro's reddening cheeks.

Score, he thought.

One of the perks being an omega.

* * *

"Seraph of the end… I wonder what it is," Shinya muttered to himself.

The dark-haired boy propped his head on the table. "Winged beings with immense power. She said they need great amount of sacrifice to be born."

"… By experimenting on children." Shinya brushed the hair from his face. "How cruel of her." But the tone had no bite.

Violet orbs stared at Shinya's lean body. He looked tired, dark circles under his eyes, lips chapped from worrying them all the time. Guren knew that the boy took her death just as hard as he did.

Although Guren had to wonder why Shinya stayed with him. "Shinya…" The blue eyes glanced at him. "Why are you here?" Guren asked.

One of his brow raised. "How unappreciative to the presence of your savior." Then the alpha sat on the table. "I don't think it's acceptable for Mahiru's effort to go to waste."

The fight at the zoo, the carcasses of mutating tiger. How both of them protected each other's back.

Was he worth her effort?

* * *

"Is that all?" Kureto asked after Guren finished his report.

"Yeah," He replied. "I'm outta here."

"You know… I'm really surprised." The brown eyes looked at him in amusement. "For you to have unsolicited relationship with Mahiru," He continued. "And to hide it for so long."

Impassive purple eyes glanced at him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Kureto smirked. "Oh, but you know. As the one who drive Mahiru to betray her family for." Then he tilted Guren's chin. "As we speak, your father is taken as hostage."

"… Then I take my leave." Guren said.

* * *

The council heard of their relationship from the Hyakuya Sect.

It was unprecedented. Guren knew how secretive Mahiru was, she wouldn't let anything slide if she could. That means, the one gave away of their relationship was probably…

"Saitou? That freak of nature?" Shinya groaned, sitting cross-legged in the front of the sofa. "That guy couldn't take rejection. What a loser."

Guren didn't say anything. He had been lying on the sofa for hours, impassively listening to Sayuri's and Shigure's soft sobs, and apologizes from Mito and Goshi.

Shinya leaned his head back. "I'm sorry," He said softly. "We couldn't do anything."

Both Kureto and Shinya objected his father execution, but in the end the council voted for his death. Unanimously.

"Guren, it's time." His pale hand took Guren's wrist gently.

The only thing they could do was giving him time to say goodbye.

* * *

("I'm sorry… For dragging you into this mess."

His father, with gentle hands and gentle smiles, even disheveled. "I'm proud of to have you as my son."

And all Guren could do was to cry. Because he was powerless, and he couldn't save his father.)

* * *

"You're right. I'm weak."

Blue orbs stared outside the window. "You're not."

"But I am," Guren insisted. "I couldn't save my father. What a joke." He choked back a sob.

"I've always wondered…" Shinya leaned his head on the window glass. "Why Mahiru fell in love with you. Why she had the strength to do what she wanted." Teary violet eyes stared at him. "Why she chose your life over hers." His lips quirked. "Now I know. She was strong because she loved you, and you for her." Blue eyes stared back. "I think your father was like that. He was strong because you loved each other." Shinya smiled. "And you're strong because you are loved by them."

It hurt to think about Mahiru's last smile or his father's corpse after the execution. He loved them so much it felt like his heart had been ripped apart.

"Shinya… What do you live for?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I guess I'm just waiting for the day I die." Shinya rolled his eyes. "Stop looking like that, Guren-chan."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't," He replied easily. The pale hand pushed the dark head onto his shoulder. "Here, I'm lending my shoulder for you to cry on."

"I don't need you to," Guren said. Still he didn't move.

Shinya's hand caressed the dark locks as Guren cried.

* * *

Sometimes he didn't understand Shinya.

As a son of Hiragi, he clearly stayed away from their power play. Instead, he accompanied Guren's team into missions, joking around and easy smiles, even though most of those were suicidal missions.

He wondered, if Shinya really wanted to live.

* * *

"Shinya! Shinya!" Guren kept calling his name. His usual handsome face became a grotesque painting from the blood. "Don't fall asleep, you idiot!"

Their team had a high-success rate in handling high-rated missions. However this time, it seemed that one of them wouldn't come back alive.

"Guren-chaaan… sleepy…" The shithead muttered over Goshi's shoulder.

His hand felt clammy holding onto Ashuramaru while fighting the vampires. Mito, Sayuri, and Shigure circled around Goshi who carried Shinya on his back. Even as they were disheveled and tired, none of them was injured as bad as Shinya did.

Guren slashed another vampire angrily. A noble vampire stabbed Shinya's thigh, lungs, and stomach. Leaving Shinya bleed on the floor and smirked condescendingly at them from the tower where Shinya stayed to snipe.

Noble vampire or not, Guren would never left him alive.

They did, kill the noble vampire. However, Shinya was still dying and these common vampires hindered their movements immensely.

Violet eyes glanced the blood stained Shinya, blood dripping to the ground.

No, Guren thought. He wouldn't lose Shinya, no matter what.

* * *

Disoriented blue eyes opened. "Gureeen-chaaan?"

Guren hit Shinya's head.

"Whasss dat fooor?" The guy whined.

But Guren was fed up with him. He'd been sitting on the hard stool for days, waiting for the shithead to wake up. "You're an idiot."

Shinya frowned. "I shoulda been the one cryiiing, Guren-chaaan."

Guren sniffed loudly. He'd been tasting his tears for so long his tongue tasted salty. "You idiot." Then he leaned forward, dripping tears on Shinya's face and kissing him deeply.


	3. Kureto

**KURETO**

"I don't want to move." Guren stubbornly put his head on Shinya's chest and tried to sleep.

Shinya chuckled. "Wake up sleeping beauty." He poked Guren's cheeks. "Time to face the reports."

He tried to bat that annoying hand away, but Shinya just ran his fingers to his bare waist and tickled him. "I said I want to sleep!" Guren kicked Shinya out of the bed.

"Ouch!" Shinya rubbed his rear. "Rude! Kicked your naked lover onto the freezing floor, Guren is so rude!"

The violet eyes glanced at Shinya while cocooned himself under the thick blanket. "Go freeze yourself, bastard."

"How cold!"

* * *

Nevertheless, Shinya managed to drag Guren out the bed, after bribed him with shower sex – and Guren couldn't say no to that.

"Stop smiling, you're annoying."

"But Gureeen." Shinya slung his arm over his shoulders. "You're annoyed all the time."

Guren ignored him.

But Shinya, true to his persistence, kept chanting, "Guren, Guren, Guren my sweet beautiful darling don't ignore me, love."

Guren walked faster.

"Gureeen!"

Stay calm, Guren told himself. Stay calm.

He arrived to his office, where an annoying brat leaning nonchalantly on the door.

"Hiya lovebirds!" The girl smirked.

"Shinoa-chan!" Shinya threw his arms around her. "Guren is so cruel! He kicked me out of bed and ignored me! How deeply hurt my feeling is."

Shinoa patted his head. "I'm so sorry to hear that, Shinya-nii. I'm sure Lieutenant Colonel is just being a tsundere like usual, he only needs some more loving."

Guren really hated Hiragis sometimes.

"What are you doing here, brat?"

"Kureto-nii summoned you to his office," She said.

He groaned. How troublesome.

* * *

"You'll do this mission in two days time."

Guren skimmed the pages. "Anything else?"

"There is increasing activity in Sanguinem," Kureto said.

It had been a cause for concern. The vampires were getting restless, and JIDA didn't have the necessary power to bring them down yet – since they needed more than cursed gears to eradicate all the vampires.

"Guren, you're strong, but we need more power. " Kureto leaned forward. "We need to bring Seraph of the End into fruition."

Guren clenched his fist. Seraph of the End, the cursed experiment.

"If we were together, we could bring the vampires to their knees." Long fingers reached the dark curls. "You can protect everyone by ruling the world together with me." Kureto's face was close enough for Guren to see the amber shades on his irises.

And Guren could see in those eyes, flickers of desire Kureto always had. "… Are you propositioning me?"

Kureto smirked. "If I do, will you accept?"

"Hell no."

He laughed. "You're interesting, Guren." Fingers tilted Guren's chin. "I wondered what did Mahiru and Shinya do to gain your loyalty… hmm?"

"By not being you."

"Is that so?" Kureto smirked. "Let's see what will happen, shall we?"

* * *

He moaned, hands clutching onto Shinya's shoulders tightly.

"Guren…" Shinya hitched the tan leg higher. "Are you close?"

Guren nodded, mouth desperately found Shinya's and they breathed into each other as they lost themselves in pleasure.

Violet orbs stared at the ceilings, huffing tiredly. Fingers caressing the silver hair laid on his chest.

Guren grimaced. "Shinya, move. You're sticky."

"So are you," He quipped. Still, Shinya flopped to lay beside him. Blue eyes twinkled, pale fingers caressed his cheeks. "What are you thinking?"

The conversation he had with Kureto today reminded him of what he'd rarely give a thought. Sure, he had practically raised Yuu and Shinoa, but to have a child from his womb… He didn't know what to think of it.

"Tomorrow mission," Guren answered instead.

Shinya smiled. "Don't worry about it, you'll be fine."

That was one thing bothered him. How easily Shinya said that Guren will be fine, but he never said it about himself.

As if Shinya didn't care about his own life.

But Guren let it slide, he pulled Shinya to him and breathed his scent.

That night, he dreamt of a little girl with long silver hair and violet eyes.

* * *

He needed power. Guren choked his sob. He needed more power.

It was as if his nightmare laid on the ground. Shinya was alive, but barely. All because he tried to protect Guren.

Shinya was an idiot, he thought. How could him, easily threw his life away? Acting as if nothing mattered except for Guren's life – not even his own life.

But Guren didn't want that. He was done of being left behind, because the people he loved were died before him.

He didn't want Shinya's blood on his conscience. Just like Mahiru who died to protect him. Like his father who was executed for his mistake.

Guren remembered what Mahiru once said, that she would do anything to protect him – even if they had to part ways.

And Guren understood.

* * *

"Ah, finally you're here, Guren." Brown eyes glinted in the dark. "You've made your decision, I suppose?"

He closed his eyes, blood on Shinya's silver hair still in his vision. "Isn't it obvious?"

Kureto smiled. "We'll win this war, Guren."

* * *

His dark uniform stood out amidst the snowy ground. Asuramaru on his hand, was dripping blood, staining the pure snow beneath.

"Guren, why do you do this?"

The edge of his vision blurred. "Because I have to do this."

Shinya sighed helplessly. "Guren, what do you mean?" He touched Guren's cold cheek. "You killed everyone, and Seraph of the End? What for?" Blue eyes filled with anguish. "This isn't like you."

His throat choked. "Because I have too!" Guren yelled. "Because I don't want to lose you and I need power to do that!" Dark strands fell to his face. "You keep throwing your life away, and I know that I can't ask you to stop – because for you, my life is more important than yours." He put his hand on top of Shinya's. "But I don't want to live in the world without you. That's why I'll create the world where you don't have to choose my life over yours." Violet eyes stared back. "The world where we can be together."

"I understand…" His thumb stroked Guren's hand. Shinya understood how much Guren wanted to protect him, even if he didn't agree of what Guren did. "I'm sorry for forcing you to do this." Shinya smiled softly, even as tears fell from his eyes.

His eyes burned from tears. It wasn't Shinya's fault, had never been. "Even if we part ways." Lips closed over Shinya's tasting the tears between them. "I'll always love you."

"And I'll always love you too." Their foreheads touched, breaths mingled together in kisses.

"Guren," Kureto called. "Let's go."

Even blurred from tears, Guren could see the shades of the sky on Shinya's irises. The warmth of his skin. Shinya's scent. Trying to embed everything into his memory. "I have to go."

Shinya kissed him, hands trembling as he let go of him.

Fists clenched, feet shook for every step brought him away from Shinya.

"Guren," Shinya called. "I won't give up on you."

Eyelids closed over violets. Memorizing the voice and the promise. "I'll see you soon, Shinya."

Even as he walked away, he knew those red lips quirked into a smile.

In front of the car was Kureto, brown eyes alight under the setting sun. He offered his hand. "It's time, Guren."

And Guren closed his hand over Kureto's, the horn of the Seraph rang in the distance.

* * *

 **Notes**

Kureto wants Guren to be his baby Mama but Guren ain't having any that's not Shinya's. hahaha **  
**

 **I made this story not to be too descriptive because it's pretty close to the Light Novel so I'm quite not sure about the copyright.**

 **Is it even allowed though to write like this?**


End file.
